Memories of a Dream
by Azura Swan
Summary: He was never human, so he couldn't be a ghost. Tidus' POV from the point Yuna says she loves him, through all of FFX2, and the ending of FFX2. Real Short. You could R&R before you finish an upload!
1. The Goodbye

I've always been curious about what happened to Tidus when he dissapeared and what happened to him during the two years he was gone. If the Farplane is where human souls go after they die, then what would have happened to him since he wasn't real person? If he was never alive, then he technically could never have died. He had to exist in some form since he turns up several times in the next game. Did you notice that his pyrefly form is different from other dead people's pyrefly form? So, this is my idea of what happend to him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Final Fantasy related

* * *

"I love you." He had heard her. He was certain that is what she had said, and it had been the last thing he had ever heard. By that time, his ear sensors had lost their substance, and would no longer pick up sound waves from the human world. 

He turned around to look at her, still able to see her, but his vision was fading in and out.

Her back was to him, her held her head high. She was not going to weep over a dream. She was still the venerable High Summoner, willing to sacrifice all her happiness and dreams for the sake of others.

He tried to say it back, to tell her how much she meant to him. He wanted to say he didn't care if he never went home to Zanarkind again, he just wanted to stay with her.

Except… his voice was now gone too. If he opened his mouth to speak, nothing would come out. He wasn't breathing anymore, and he couldn't feel his heart beat. All that was left of his humanity was the projected image of himself.

She had just run through him, as if she were a stone cast through mist. He wasn't a part of her world. He never had been. Even before he knew he was a dream, hadn't Lulu warned him not to fall in love with her? Because it was never meant to be. He hadn't believed that, it was never his nature to follow anybody's rules, but reality had fallen hard all around him the moment she had run to him. He couldn't take her in his arms, or help her from falling onto the deck of the airship. She had fallen and he couldn't catch her. It was more painful than any battle or trial he had faced thus far.

He approached her and wrapped his transparent arms around her, almost touching her, but not quite. He would never hold her again.

For a moment, Yuna closed her eyes. Reaching for the love she knew to be real in her heart, Yuna held onto her dream for just a little longer, like trying to grasp water in her hands. And that one moment, the point between sleep and awake, was enough to make him real for one more second. Long enough for him to whisper into her ear the truest secret of his heart. He loved her too.

The dream was ending. He had to leave her. Now, while he still had a chance to follow the aeons and make it to the Farplane.

Slowly he dropped his arms and pressed himself through her. When she had gone through him, he had felt her love, now he emitted all his love for her to know.

He didn't look back, there was no need to. He couldn't look back into her lovely eyes one more time, or else he would never leave, and he couldn't bare to have Yuna send him.

So with a running start, he had jumped off the airship.

He made it to the Farplane. He saw Braska and Auron, and then there was his father, smiling at him with pride in his eyes and his hand out held for a high-five in welcome.


	2. Not Even a Ghost

Time does not pass in the Farplane the same as it does in Spira. And for those who were never human to begin with, not all the laws of the Farplane apply to them.

It felt like a moment after he left Spira and saw his father and friends that he began to disappear again. Braska and Auron watched as both Jecht and his son slowly became transparent, even in the Farplane. Without a human spirit to hold them in this world, they were only a mixture of thoughts, emotions, and memories.

He could hear the whistle he had taught Yuna and he wanted to follow the sound. That part of him, the part that wanted to go to her, seemed to break off from his consciousness and travel out of the Farplane to a dock in Luca.

But then later, it couldn't find its way back to large collective thoughts that were his. So the desire floated around, lost and alone.

As time passed, both Sir Jecht and his son slowly lost more and more of what had been their memories of humanity. A part of them tried to hold their spirits together, to preserve what little of themselves that they knew to be real. But without the Fayth to supply their energy, what little had been left of them gradually dissolved away like a stone in a stream.

Braska and Auron could use their memories to maintain what was left Sir Jecht. It was not too hard since they were close to him in the Farplane and could lend their spirit energy. But the boy's spirit kept wandering to Yuna when he sensed her calling him, and then getting lost on the return.

Auron tried to preserve the boy through memories, but the love and will to comfort her in her sadness was a strong force the guardian couldn't overcome.

Eventually, all that was left was a jumble of emotions and memories: his love for Yuna, the desire to see her again, and the desire to hold himself together so he could cherish what little he remembered of her.

On the Farplane, he was a ghost amongst the ghosts, little more than a hazy cloud of feelings and memories. Any hate he had for the Fayth for putting him through this, or the resentment and jealousy he felt for other spirits able to maintain their form had disappeared long ago.

His thoughts and feelings now floated and wandered all over Spira and the Farplane, he was aware of what was happening, at least in some form. But mostly, he spent his time trapped in a limbo that didn't know time or emotion.


	3. She Comes to the Farplane

When Yuna fell into the Farplane the first time, her presence caused him to awaken from some state of dormancy he hadn't known he had been in. She was remembering him, some of him, and it drew his thoughts together again for the first time in a long time.

She wasn't supposed to be here.

He knew this for certain. It was too early for her to be here. And if he could sense her warm body, she wasn't dead.

His sense of protectiveness for her burst fully into existence again. The memory of his guardian's vow returned, so did his stubbornness, and the combination of them both drove him to act for the first time since he had come to the Farplane.

More and more of himself was collecting together around her, scattered thoughts that had been wandering for ages were suddenly brought together again as they flocked to her like moths to a flame.

And then he heard her long scream of frustration. He had to get her out of here. She didn't deserve to be stuck in the Farplane. She should never have to suffer again, not after all she had done for the people of Spira and the Fayth.

His resolve grew and grew, giving him just enough energy to call out to her, if only in the simple sound of a whistle. But it seemed to work, he could feel her alertness to his presence.

He sent his thoughts to the gathered pyreflies around him. But since they were not completely human thoughts, they were able to produce only a vague figure of how he remembered himself.

It took a lot of energy to even do that much, but he was determined to help his Yuna no matter what. He began moving toward the opening to the human world. He knew it was there because several of his newly reacquired thoughts had passed through it a several times.

He had to spend his precious energy to whistle again to her, afraid she may get lost following him, but eventually, she got through. He felt her leave the Farplane, safely restored to her own world.

The feelings of relief and satisfaction were the very last thing he knew before his thoughts scattered again. The glue that had held him together for those few short moments had left with her, and he was again a floating mass of images and longing.

She was his life, one last thought formed. Without her, he didn't exist, and he didn't want to.

But he wanted to protect her. That emotion had not left him. He wanted to be with her so he could protect her. Not just from her enemies, but from sadness and frustration, just like he had done just now.

She deserved happiness. All of her life had been about her impending doom as a summoner, but she was free from that now. She should now live her life with people who loved her, filling her days with fun and laughter, taking risks and trying crazy things just because she could. If he could not provide happiness for her, then he would protect it for her. Then his thoughts faded again into dormancy and he knew no more.


	4. Her Return

She came back to the Farplane, and again his strength returned. This time however, she was not thinking of him. She was angry and preoccupied with something else that was giving her trouble.

He couldn't protect her this time, no matter how much he tried. His thoughts were too slow into coming together this time.

Then she left. Only to return, and leave, and return again. It was too sporadic for him to do anything, except enjoy being near her. He felt her irritation, exhaustion, and despair at times, and wanted to help her, comfort her, but he just wasn't strong enough.

She was fighting, he could sense that.

But who? And why? Why would the High Summoner need to fight? Hadn't she already done enough for the people of Spira that they would never ask her to fight again?

It was later, when he felt her relief and some contentment, that he knew the fight was over. She was triumphant, she had won, but most importantly, she was safe. And now, she was leaving, probably for the last time. There was only one way he could say good-bye.

He had gained just enough strength of spirit that he was able to whistle to her. It was all he could manage, but he sent the whistle with all of his feelings. He hoped she would understand that he had been at her side the entire time, and that he would always love her, no matter what.

He barely had any more strength to hold his thoughts together. He sensed her near, but couldn't do anything. Just when he thought he would shatter again into wandering emotions, something prompted her to remember him.

He was almost whole now. The Bahamut appeared to him just then.

"Why was she fighting?" his spirit demanded. "She shouldn't have to fight anymore. She should be happy."

"Do you want to be the one to make her happy?" the Fayth asked.

His response was despair, his thoughts were fading again. "More than anything, but there isn't any way I can return to that world."

"We will find a way. We will try to give you back to her, if you promise to keep her in happiness."

The Fayth seemed to be holding him together so he could answer. He would have his body back, all of his memories, and his Yuna. "I promise," he answered with the last of his energy. Then he knew no more.


	5. His Return

Floating. He was floating. That was nothing new. That had been his existence for a while, but this was different.

"Wake up," said a little voice near his ear. "Wake up. She's waiting for you."

He lifted his head and saw a tiny pyrefly floating past him. It had been speaking to him.

It had worked!

He could feel his body again. He could remember everything, his mother's face, Yuna's pilgrimage, Yuna's face…

He stretched his arms above his head, enjoying the feeling of having arms again.

His lungs were burning for air. He had lungs again! And he knew how to swim, that memory had been returned as well. He was alive!

Yuna, he thought. He had to find Yuna.

He kicked his legs upward through the water, a huge smile on his face as he broke the surface.

There before him was Besaid. It looked as beautiful in the midmorning light as it had the first time he saw it. Never before had he appreciated the bright colors that adorned the island, but now he was blessing his eyes all over again.

He put his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle. If Yuna was around, she would come running. That's what she had said.

He leaned back in the water, staring up at the sky. Had it always been so blue? And had the sun always felt so warm on his face? He would never take those sensations for granted again.

He closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. How much he had missed breathing. The scent of the air was so sweet. Everything seemed so much better than before. Maybe it had something to do with feeling nothing for…

How many years had passed?

He had no sense of time in the Farplane. After Bahamut had left him, he seemed to have disappeared. Anything of himself that might have been left together had been completely dissolved.

He did not know how he had gotten here. There were no memories until about two minutes ago when he awoke. He didn't even know how the Fayth had brought him back.

What if all of his friends were old now, or dead? He was supposed to find Yuna and keep her happy, that's what the Fayth had said. But for how long? Until she died or he disappeared again?

He let out a blast of air and started swimming toward the beach. He hated not knowing anything. It was like the first time he had come to Spira and found a completely different world than the one he was used to.

He could ponder his questions later. Or he could get more information from the people in the village.

His feet touched down on the sand and he began to walk from the water, still taking in the gorgeous scenery and the flowery smell of the island's vegetation. If anything, he was grateful for this moment, to just be alive again.

A low whine in the air soon turned into a rumble. Turning around, he saw a large airship coming in at a very steep dive. He was certain it was going to crash right into the beach! But at the last moment, the pilot must have pulled back and steadied out the ship.

What a crazy pilot, he thought, dodging the large slashes of water that the ship had churned up. He looked around for the cockpit, hoping to catch a glimpse of the maniac who had tried to kill him.

Then he heard the sound of a splash and turned around again. Someone, a girl, had jumped from the lowering platform and was running toward him.

Yuna.

It was her. It had to be. Even though she looked nothing like the Yuna he remembered, her smile was definably the same.

She opened her arms and threw herself into his embrace. For a moment, he couldn't believe she was back in his arms, that he could hold her again. Then he clutched her tighter to him, a flood of happiness filling him with warmth.

Yuna just held him for a while, one hand was pressing behind his neck so he couldn't see her face, but he didn't want to break the moment.

"Are you real?" she whispered.

Was he? He wasn't certain, but he was holding her again. And this was the most real he had felt in a long time.

"I think so," was his reply and he gently pushed her back. Yuna's hands passed over his torso, not quite touching him, as if afraid her hands would go through him.

He watched her look him over, feeling as nervous as if he were passing some sort of test. Then she placed her hands solidly on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Do I pass?" he asked her.

She nodded with a chuckle. "You're back." Her voice contained satisfaction and contentment, and it made him happy all over again.

"I am back," he said. "I'm home."

He pulled her into his arms again. This was his home. After searching so long for a way to find his way back to the place he had come from, he realized he had only come home in the first place.

He had come here. To her. To Yuna.

"Welcome home," she said, wrapping arms around his waist again, this time grabbing onto his back braces as if to get a better hold on him. She didn't have to worry. He wasn't going anywhere.

She turned her head slightly and her lips brushed his cheek. He turned his head toward hers and their lips brushed.

"Tidus," she whispered.

At the sound of his name, some sort of spell broke. Dreams were fleeting and unreal. They did not have names because they only last until the rise of the sun. But she had called his name, and suddenly he felt grounded, tied to this world, and real.

He pulled her closer for a kiss, to thank her for bringing him back. For finally giving him his life.

"Hey! Get a room, you too!"

Both Tidus and Yuna turned to look at the beach, and were met with the sight of the entire island cheering and whistling to them.

"Waz up?" called Wakka from the front of the crowd. Tidus glanced at Yuna, who was looking sheepish, but still happy from his kiss. His heart swelled at the knowledge that he had put that smile on her face.

What the heck? He thought. This was their moment. If Wakka didn't like it, tough luck.

"Who asked you to watch Wakka?"

Wakka just shrugged and looked back at Lulu, who was holding a bundle in her arms.

Tidus looked over all the people still making cat-calls to them. His friends. His home. He felt giddy with joy.

He looked at Yuna again and reached for her hand. Giving it a little tug, he started running for the beach, laughing in happiness. Yuna giggled beside him. Then, to his surprise, she surpassed him and was then the one pulling him along.

"Whoa, hey!" he called, stumbling and then regaining his balance. This was new. Along with her new change of clothes, she was also quite outgoing.

"You know, you've changed," he said to her.

"Well you missed a few things," she called back to him.

He had missed some things. Like her transformation, and the obvious battle she seemed to have fought in the Farplane. He was only glad he hadn't missed too much and would be there to still see more happen.

"I want to hear everything," he said with excitement, as Yuna pulled him up to the beach.

"Well it all began when I saw this sphere of you…"


End file.
